


Teddy and the Sorting Hat

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Baby Teddy Lupin, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cute Teddy Lupin, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Humor, Innocence, Inspired By Tumblr, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Sorting Hat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Spoiler alert, he's in Hufflepuff (though he has a Gryffindor heart like his father).Oneshot/drabble





	Teddy and the Sorting Hat

Teddy Lupin was in the Great Hall on his first day of Hogwarts. He looked around at the large room in wonder. Headmistress McGonagall smiled as she called his name. "Lupin, Edward!"

Teddy approached the Sorting Hat. 

"Hufflepuff!" it called. He furrowed his eyebrows a little. 

"But...I didn't even wear you yet."

If the hat could, it probably would've raised one of its own eyebrows. "This is your first day and you're already making friendship bracelets."

Teddy smiled then and held up a little wrist that was wearing multiple brightly colored pieces of yarn. "...it's never too early to start making memories!"

Yep, definitely a Hufflepuff. Just like his mum. 


End file.
